Raising a Swordfish
by Moon-sama
Summary: France couldn't keep up with raising Seychelles, so instead, he hands her over to a very unexpected couple, Taiwan and Vietnam. With her new family, what will happen during Seychelles being raised by these two? Married!TaiViet, Adoption AU, Yuri, early AusHun transitioning into HunSey.
1. Oriental Colonists

**Hi people! So this was actually suggested on Tumblr so I've decided to do this! :D This will be a multi-part fic of the adventures of Seychelles being adopted by Taiwan and Vietnam! **

**Some things you should know:**

_**- TaiViet is my OTP.**_

_**- Lien Nguyen-Lin is Vietnam's name, Mei Xiao Lin is Taiwan's name and Michelle Lin is Seychelles' name after she is taken in by Taiwan and Vietnam.**_

_**- In this chapter, Taiwan is 16, Vietnam is 21, and Seychelles is around 9.**_

_**- Taiwan is the Father, Vietnam is the Mother.**_

_**- Taiwan is very hyper and energetic, while Vietnam is quiet, headstrong and pretty strict.**_

* * *

**Prologue - Oriental Colonists**

Why wasn't France paying attention to her?

Why didn't he tried to raise her himself?

What was so _special_ about Canada and Quebec?

All of these questions surrounded Seychelles' head when she can't really think why France would want to just abandon her directly for that Matthieu boy... it just made her so sad and lonely. It was that one day where France was actually talking to two mysterious women whom look of oriental decent that had came from Asia to the Far East, not like Asians she had seen from the Middle East or India. France then walked over and picked up the young Seychelles as she looked over at the two. She didn't understand, was he trying to _sell_ her? Shaking her head, she looked at France and France looked at her. "Look, I can't raise you anymore." he said to her, speaking in French. "Quebec is sort of more important for me to raise, and Canada is as well... and if I kept on raising you, it will become way too much for me."

Seychelles didn't knew what to feel in this situation. Did she had to feel angry? Sad? Upset? Betrayed? Maybe she could feel all four, especially of what France is trying to do to her... but either way, she couldn't stop him. She was too young, and she didn't even knew if France wanted her at all. Giving a sigh, she looked up at France as she was still being carried. Taiwan hugged Vietnam and looked so excited. "YAYYYYYYY~ WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS!" she said happily to her lovely wife. Vietnam just gave her usual glare at Taiwan's cheerful behavior and looked at France, as he gave Seychelles to her. "She's all yours!" France said in French smiling as he waved his goodbye before trying to kiss the hand of the Vietnamese, which she slapped him.

Seychelles giggled at that. Perhaps these two won't be bad parents after all. After all, Vietnam looked like a very headstrong mother, and Taiwan looked like a very fun and easy going "father". Being held by the Vietnamese, Seychelles touched her face and Vietnam gave only a glare, but a slight smile on her face. Taiwan, whom really loved kids went close to Vietnam and took Seychelles from her, and felt her cheeks being poked. "Awwww!~ SUCH an adorable little girl! Yes you are, yes you are!" she said with a wide smile on her face pulling Seychelles' cheeks as Seychelles gave a giggle.

Perhaps her life with the two will be just fine.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy! This is the first chapter and I'll be writing chapter 2 soon over winter break, and I PROMISE THIS TIME THAT I WILL HAVE A NEW CHAPTER! And yes, it's short but it's the PROLOGUE. You will get the story soon.  
**


	2. The New House of Lin

**Hi people! So this was actually suggested on Tumblr so I've decided to do this! :D This will be a multi-part fic of the adventures of Seychelles being adopted by Taiwan and Vietnam! **

**Some things you should know:**

_**- TaiViet is my OTP.**_

_**- Lien Nguyen-Lin is Vietnam's name, Mei Xiao Lin is Taiwan's name and Michelle Lin is Seychelles' name after she is taken in by Taiwan and Vietnam.**_

_**- In this chapter, Taiwan is 16, Vietnam is 21, and Seychelles is around 9.**_

_**- Taiwan is the Father, Vietnam is the Mother.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The New House of Lin**

The two had got home, and eventually, the young Seychelles looked at her new "father" that had been carrying her throughout the journey as she was on her shoulder. Of course, after this cute adoption, Vietnam already is getting her ready to enroll into school. Seychelles look at her father as she was doing paperwork and watches her. Vietnam glanced over at Seychelles and raised a brow. "Yes, Michelle?" she asked as she organized the papers a bit.

Seychelles continued to wonder why was her mother doing these papres? Reaching over to one, she noticed the words "School" on them and was a bit worried.

"I'm going to school?..." she asked surprised. Vietnam gave a nod.

"Of course you are going to school." said Vietnam. "You need the education, and good grades to get into Gakuen World Academy and into Harvard. I want you to become a shining nation unlike the others that brims with potential."

Now Seychelles was confused... why would she want her to go there? Seychelles shook her head and looked at her mother.

"But... Mama, I don't wanna go to school!" she said with her eyes glimmering with orange. Vietnam glared down at her daughter. "I don't want you to end up like a fool America is." she said sternly.

"Do you really want to end up like him, or do you want to be something greater than him?" Seychelles was still resisting as she got on the desk and begun to scatter the papers.

"I DONT WANNA GO TO SCHOOOOOOL!" she teared before Vietnam became increasingly scared of her doing it. "Michelle!-"

Hearing the noise, Taiwan quickly came out and saw the young Seychelles crying into not wanting to to school before Taiwan came to her and got her off the table and pat her head.

"Shhhhh~ It's okay Michelle." Michelle looked teary as she looked at her father.

"No it's not! I don't _want_ to go to school! I really really don't!" Taiwan patted Seychelles on the head as she saw her tearing.

"But you'll have fun in school! School is cool~" she encouraged. "Besides! You'll make so many friends at school, and maybe have a few hot boys chase after you!"

Seychelles gave a blink and blush as soon as she hear that. Vietnam glared at her husband. "Please... don't tell her that. She's not ready for that." she groaned glaring at Taiwan. "And DO NOT SCATTER THE PAPERS!"

Taiwan leaned down towards Seychelles' ear and smiled. "Hehe~ Mama's just a bit grumpy this morning. I know what can help." Said Taiwan. She then leaned over towards her wife and stole a kiss on the Vietnamese's Cheek and Vietnam instantly gave a blush as soon as she felt it and looked at Taiwan. Taiwan just gave a smile.

"_Wo an ni,_ Viet-_chan_~" she said with a wide smile. "Want some coffee, dear?"

Vietnam then gave a nod as soon as she heard the terms of coffee but was still blushing a bit. She looked down at Seychelles whom she saw she cheered up slightly. "Don't worry... just don't get bad grades, do drugs or hang around boys whom you think might harm you." she said looking at her. "And of course, if you ever feel like your eyes seem to like girls instead, please don't be afraid to have those feelings. It's normal."

Seychelles gave a nod as she looked up at her mother and saw her give her a kiss on the head and saw her give a slight smile even though it didnt looked like one.

About two weeks later, Seychelles was dropped off on her first day of school and she already felt very nervous. She looked around the grounds of the place and then saw several people chatting. It was strange really... she never been to school and usually self taught herself many things before being adopted by France. The strangest part is that she already had the feel to go home. However, Seychelles was brave, and wanted to be like her mother. As she walked up the steps into school, she was instantly greeted by a couple.

"_Szia!_ Welcome to the International School of Taipei!" she heard as she looked at a woman whom had long hair and a flower in her hair, next to a male whom had glasses and brown hair. Seychelles was quite confused...

"I thought we were living in Taiwan, not America..." she asked confusingly. The girl gave a smirk looking down at her and patting her head.

"I'm Elizaveta, the representation of Hungary, and I'm a 6th grader!" she said oddly referencing the American schooling system... which was strange to Seychelles. Either way, she gave a smile and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Michelle Lin, the representation of Seychelles~" The other man scratched his head looking at her. "Eh? You are Vietnam and Taiwan's daughter?" he asked in confusion. Hungary glanced at him with a smile.

"Oh don't be like that, Austria! I'm sure she isn't bad!"

Seychelles thought this school year might be a bit strange to her, but nonetheless, she is glad to be together with a family whom actually cared about her grades. The Taiwanese and Vietnamese at home, both thought about what there is to come with their new daughter. Taiwan hopes that she doesn't become rebellious and try to do drugs and date stray men, and Vietnam hopes that she crams, studies and becomes much smarter than any man out there, especially that American, Alfred F. Jones. Both of them really worry about little Seychelles, and hope that they would be good parents... Taiwan looked over at Vietnam and came close to her.

"I'm worried as well, Viet-_chan_... I know how you feel." she said petting her hair and her pony tail. "Say... since she isn't here, perhaps you'd like to, you know... do things?~" The Vietnamese woman gave a blush as soon as she heard that. "_M-Meimei_..." before feeling herself being pulled down on the bed with the Taiwanese.

* * *

**BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CHAPTER 2. I AM WRITING THIS. YES.**

**Next chapter, you suggest, and I'll write it! Thank you guys alot!**

**Also, yes I had included AusHun, but I have a plan later on that will eventually turn into HunSey. I might have HunSey as the official pairing for Sey, but it will come slowley.**

**And theres a reason why Taiwan uses Japanese honorifics like -chan, pretty much because Japanese influence, however, Taiwan doesn't really use other japanese honorifics, and likes -chan because she thinks it sounds cute for Vietnam. It's a pet name.**

**Credit to: SolarEspeon for the new cover!~**


End file.
